Tenías que ser tú
by Mikaori Aqua
Summary: ]Yaoi] Kanon había recibido una carta de Poseidón, donde le pedía que regresara al santuario marino por un asunto importante, sin saber que se llevaría una gran sorpresa y quizás algo más. [Kanon&Sorrento]


**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)**

* * *

 **Título:** ~ Tenías que ser tú  
 **Resumen:** ~ Kanon había recibido una carta de Poseidón, donde le pedía que regresara al santuario marino por un asunto importante, sin saber que se llevaría una gran sorpresa y quizás algo más.  
 **Clasificación:** ~ G  
 **Advertencias:** ~ -  
 **Tipo:** ~ Slice of life – Humor (?) – Shounen-ai — Romance(?)  
 **Pareja Principal:** ~ Kanon/Sorrento  
 **Parejas secundarias:** ~ -  
 **Personajes:** ~ Kanon de Géminis; Sorrento de Siren; Julián Solo/Poseidón

 **Autor:** ~ Nikiitah  
 **Traductor:** ~ -  
 **Beta:** ~ Ayame  
 **Razón:** ~ Ficsotón  
 **Dedicatoria:** ~ A MëRäK, por impulsar este Ficsotón :3  
 **Comentarios adicionales:** ~ Bueno, esto sería una especie de... spin-off(?) del fic "Un día como padres" XD aunque no lo tenía planeado (pensaba escribir de algo más en realidad x'D) me pareció una manera curiosa de ver como Kanon y Sorrento se ven envueltos en esta...situación(?) XD Bueno, no digo más o haría spoiler :'3  
 **Estado:** ~ Completo  
 **Nº de Palabras:** ~ 3,322 palabras  
 **Última actualización:** ~ 09 de Agosto del 2017

* * *

 **Tenías que ser tú**

No había esperado una gran bienvenida, es más, hasta esperaba que Tethys le saltara encima por dañar a su "amado" señor y controlar a todos (que eran tan sólo niños), sin embargo, apenas había pisado el templo marino cuando los generales marino (a excepción de Sorrento), se abalanzaron mirándole casi suplicante. Traían ropas de niño, bolsas de alimento, algunos juguetes y sobre todo, y por lo que notaba, tenían tatuado en la frente "desesperación". Quiso reír ante la vista tan lamentable, pero no pudo, no cuando aquellos mocosos habían representado su familia.

—¿Qué ocurrió…? —no pudo completar su frase cuando un fuerte temblor se sintió, y el llanto infantil de un niño retumbó las paredes.

Un pequeño de siete años, corría con un enorme camisón de dormir hacia su dirección. En sus manos traía aferrado un peluche de Kraken, andaba descalzo y con el rostro rojo por el llanto. Atrás, hecho un manojo de nervios, se encontraba Sorrento que traía en manos un pequeño abrigo.

—¡No! —gritó el niño.

Kanon giró su cabeza para poder ver a los demás, pidiendo una muda explicación, pero los demás sólo veían aterrados al niño.

Si Kanon no hubiera estado presente, quizás nunca hubiera creído que un niño, pudiera elevar a un hombre con el agua. Tuvo que retroceder para que el agua no llegara a él, y con los ojos muy abiertos y una ceja elevada, observó la escena.

—¡Julian! —gritó Sorrento—. ¡Bájame!

—¡No! —fue la respuesta firme del niño lloroso—. Quiero volver a mi casa, quiero estar con mi mami.

—Pero… señor Poseidón… —Krishna se quedó callado por la fulminante mirada del menor.

Kanon soltó un largo suspiro. Esto estaba fuera de control. Además ¿qué esperaban? Eran simples adolescentes tratando de cuidar a un niño pequeño. Aunque... sus compañeros también lo fueron y ninguno mostró tanta incompetencia como ellos. Claro, sin contar con el incidente ocurrido en el santuario con el tema de Aitor, pero eso ya era otra historia.

El gemido del pequeño Julián lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. En cierta manera, el niño le recordaba a Milo, esa forma de su cabello y los grandes ojos expresivos, sonrió ante los recuerdos. Siempre que tenía oportunidad cuidaba a sus actuales compañeros (aunque eso nunca lo mencionaría), y podría decir que tenía cierta "experiencia".

Se acercó al niño despacio y se arrodilló ante él. Lo primero que notó fueron como los ojos claros se enfocaron en los suyos, para luego inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo.

—Soy Kanon de... —hizo una pausa sin saber que rango usar—. Dejemos en sólo Kanon —sonrió. El niño hizo frunció sus cejas, el silencio y la desconcentración del menor, que hizo caer a Sorrento, fue lo único que se apreciaba ahí. Pasó cinco minutos, para el pequeño hiciera un gesto de sorpresa, agrandando sus ojos y lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡Dragón! —ser llamado de esa manera le hizo ampliar más la sonrisa. Relajó sus hombros y envolvió en un abrazo—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Estaba de viaje, regresé para seguir cuidándote.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —hizo una señal con su cabecita, mandando miradas amenazantes a los demás.

—Son el resto de tus generales marinos. ¿Recuerdas la historia de Poseidón y sus marinas? —el niño hizo un gesto afirmativo ante sus palabras—. Bueno, ellos son. Además, fuiste muy descortés con Sorrento, debes pedir una disculpa.

—¿Sorrento? pero él es un niño ¿por qué ahora se ve tan grande?

—Eso es algo complicado, luego te lo digo ¿vale?

El niño obedeció, viéndose obligado a ir donde Sorrento y darle un pequeño "lo siento". Le costó hacerlo con los demás, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Kanon, puesto que, luego de disculparse, Julián se acercó a Sorrento oculto detrás de las piernas del muchacho. El antiguo dragón marino, le sonrió a Sorrento, que desvió la mirada, para luego caminar e instándole a seguirlo. Y ambos, Sorrento y Julián lo hicieron.

La explicación fue algo confusa, al parecer, Poseidón había estado sintiendo algo raro en el santuario marino, repitiendo cada cinco minutos a Sorrento que estuviera alerta y regresara a su pilar.

Pero Sorrento se negaba a dejarlo solo. Por eso, cuando una pequeña luz se acercaba hacia donde estaba, fue el mismo dios que se atravesó, para protegerlo, no si antes revelar ante su general el nombre de invasor.

Kanon observó con genuina curiosidad cuando Sorrento se quedó callado. Julián se estaba quedándose dormido, quizás por todo el alboroto que ocasionó. Se ofreció para llevarlo pero el muchacho se negó, mostrando sumo cuidado a levantar al niño y acunarlo en su pecho.

Eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso.

Siempre había creído que, entre todos, Sorrento había demostrado determinación y madurez desde que se entrenó para ser un general marino, quizás era tan parecido a Camus o Shaka, más al último pero sin la arrogancia de hindú. Incluso, cuando lo presentó a Julián, había mostrado paciencia por el muchacho, que, a pesar de todo, había sido criado como un niño mimado. Recordaba con mucha ternura aquellos tiempos, y a veces se arrepentía por el hecho de saber que por su culpa, ellos ya no lo querían ver.

—Kanon —la voz del flautista lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Sigamos.

Sorrento continuó su relato. Esta vez, no se veía muy cómodo, quizás por su presencia. Tomo aire y siguió caminando, echando cada cierto tiempo miradas hacia el muchacho. Era curioso la manera como Sorrento parecía tomar una actitud tan seria, cuando apenas hace unos minutos se veía tan alterado. Otra vez volvió a recordar a Camus.

Meneó la cabeza y abrió la puerta principal donde Poseidón residía cada vez que se quedaba en el santuario marino, deteniéndose un momento antes de entrar. Sorrento acomodó al niño sobre la cama, tapando su pequeño cuerpo con un cobertor grueso. Dio un vistazo hacia el interior, deteniéndose en un marco donde salían Julián y Sorrento. Parecía unidos. ¿Acaso había algo?

—Fue en uno de los viajes a Europa del joven Julián —dijo Sorrento sin mirarlo.

—Veo que sigues mostrando tus límites... ¿por qué?

—A diferencia de ti, yo respeto a mi dios —las duras palabras de Sorrento le dolió. Kanon apretó los labios pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo—. ¿Sabes cuántas veces Julian tuvo que lidiar con esta pesadilla? Poseidón incluso tomaba el control de su cuerpo para que la mente del joven Julián pudiera descansar. Tú fuiste responsable de todo.

—Lo sé —admitió Kanon—. Nada de lo que diga cambiara ese hecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Kanon lo miró confundido, quiso creer que Sorrento bromeaba pero él nunca lo hacía. De sus ropajes, sacó una carta cuidadosamente doblada y la extendió hacia él.

—Hace dos horas recibí esta carta, por la letra creí que eras tú.

Sorrento examinó el pedazo de papel y soltó un suspiro.

—La letra del joven Julián, al parecer sabía que esto ocurriría —dijo Sorrento, se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo un poco de dolor.

—Supongo que debo hacer algo, de lo contrario, no creo que Julián me permitiera quedar.

—Sigues siendo un idiota —dijo Sorrento con una sonrisa tensa—. Julián nunca te odió, no como nosotros que renegamos de tu traición —confesó—. Él sólo quiso que regresaras, pero sabía que tu lugar ahora era con Athena.

Kanon sabía que sus decisiones tenían consecuencias, aunque debía admitir que nunca creyó que llegaría a sentir afecto por aquellos niños que crió, en especial por el inquieto Julián y el serio Sorrento.

—Da igual —soltó un fuerte suspiro y giró para enfrentarlo—. ¿Cuál es tu plan Kanon? ¿Exactamente que planeas ahora hacer en el santuario marino?

—Por ahora ayudarte a criarlo —observó a Julian dormir plácidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír—. No creo que quieras hacerlo solo ¿o sí?

Sorrento apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que había formado una línea recta. Entendía no estar capacitado para cuidar niños, en especial de Julián, no por la falta de paciencia, que tenía mucha, más bien era por la experiencia, no sabía siquiera como calmarlo. Se debatió si permitir que Kanon se acercara o no. Vio de reojo el durmiente rostro de Julián y soltó el aire que retenía.

—Te advierto, si intentas algo sospechoso que afecte al joven Julián, me encargaré personalmente de enviarte al infierno.

—Tomaré en cuenta eso —sonrió con arrogancia, Sorrento meneó la cabeza con resignación y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

...

Por supuesto que cuidar a Julian no fue sencillo. El niño parecía no tener ganas de obedecer, sobre todo, cuando veía acercarse a los otros generales.

El griego frunció el ceño en un gesto confundido al ver a los cinco adolescentes claramente cansados sobre algunos cojines que estaban en el pilar del norte; no le sorprendía verlos agotados, es más, ya había imaginado que pasaría aquello, pero sí que tuvieran heridas como rasguños, mordidas, y algunas extrañas manchas rojas que no deseaba saber a qué pertenecía. Cruzado de brazos apoyado en una columna, Kanon esperó que alguno se dignara a contarle la "increíble" anécdota. Encendió su cosmos para localizar al infante Julián, que desde la mañana no veía, pero no halló ningún rastro. Sorrento tampoco estaba en la zona y eso le mantuvo inquieto. Aunque al principio la relación en ambos le había costado reconstruir, había logrado progresar, cuidar a Julián era quizás la misión más placentera que pudo tener.

—¿No piensan hablar? —soltó el griego, hablando con reproche; Isaac fue el primero en levantarse, era el que mostraba marcas rojas y algunos rastros de… ¿tinta?—. ¿Serás tú quién justifique?

—Poseidón pasó —le hizo notar con gélida voz, apoyando su brazo para impulsarse hacia delante—. Sorrento dijo que se encargaría… nos odia, sólo acepta a Sorrento y a ti.

Escupió cada palabra, Kanon arqueó una ceja ante el tono herido de Isaac, preguntándose qué tipo de relación tenía cada uno de los generales con el dios...o con Julián.

—¿Isaac…?

—Ya regresamos —la voz de Sorrento lo hizo girar.

Cogidos de la mano, el pequeño Julián traía en su mano libre un helado de vainilla y fresa, mientras que Sorrento traía en sus manos un peluche de pulpo.

—¡Kanon! —el pequeño niño salió corriendo, soltando la mano de Sorrento y deteniéndose para no manchar la ropa del mayor—. ¿Hoy jugarás con nosotros? Hemos ido a la feria, pero Sorrento no quiso quedarse porque te extrañaba…

—Yo no dije eso —lo interrumpió Sorrento. Julián sacó la lengua y volvió su atención hacia Kanon observando su reacción, quedando satisfecho al notar un tenue sonrojo.

—Pero lo pensaste —el gemido lastimero de Sorrento, y la tos falsa de Kanon le hizo sonreír—. Entonces está decidido ¡Volveremos a la feria!

Tomando la mano de Kanon le dio una mirada a Sorrento, instándole a seguirle. Y el muchacho lo hizo.

Isaac desde atrás entreabrió los labios pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Julián le guiñó el ojo, prometiéndole explicarle luego a través de la telepatía.

La feria era un lugar muy amplio, lleno de niños de varias edades, gritando y riendo.

Era realmente curioso saber que Julián estaba interesado en un lugar tan repleto de gente de su misma edad, en vez de hombres mayores con los típicos trajes y miradas severas.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Observó a Sorrento que tenía un leve rubor y luego a Julián que parecía buscar algo.

Kanon se debatía entre la necesidad de interrumpir el mutismo de ambos muchachos o permanecer en silencio hasta que el infante dijera algo. Por suerte, Julián había señalado una atracción antes de hablar.

—¿El recorrido de Poseidón? —dijo sin entender. Kanon miró a Sorrento que sólo se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Julián era un niño misterioso, lleno de sorpresas e ideas curiosas. Muy diferente a su versión adulta. Aunque a decir verdad, siempre había visto a Julián como un hombre muy maduro para sólo tener dieciséis años, por eso era sorprendente verlo tan… relajado.

—Será divertido —dijo Sorrento para evitar que Kanon desanimara a Julián.

Los dos adultos hicieron la fila luego de comprar los boletos, mientras que Julián destacaba entre la multitud al ser el único niño menor de diez años.

A sólo dos personas de la entra, Julián observó a sus "tutores" y cuando ya estaba en el asiento, saltó cuándo empezó a moverse el pequeño bote, aferrando sus manos en la rejilla y corriendo en dirección a un puesto de regalos.

Sabiendo que el recorrido era largo, palpó con sus manitas sus bolsillos sonriendo al saber que tenía el suficiente dinero para el regalo de Sorrento y Kanon.

—Oye niño —un hombre grande y larguirucho se acercó, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Julián lo ignoró, recordando las palabras de Isaac y el resto de sus generales. Sin embargo, el hombre lo agarró del brazo, clavando sus uñas en la tela de chaqueta.

Julián tiró de su brazo para soltarse, pero sólo lograba lastimarse por el agarre. Sus labios temblaban por la creciente ira, y sus manos, apretados en pequeños puños, no parecían asegurar algo bueno. Inhaló con cuidado, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su brazo y volvió a repetir que lo soltara. Pero aquel hombre observó el bulto sobresaliente de si bolsillo y sacó con descaro la bolsita blanca con dinero.

—Un mocoso millonario, es mi día de suerte —dijo con burla.

Sin importar que la gente lo viera, apretó la quijada sintiendo el inmenso cosmos rodearlo. Escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Kanon y Sorrento, y convocó su fiel tridente, mostrando amenazante al hombre delante. Le habían comentado que sus emociones se reflejaban a través del mar. Creando tsunamis y grandes tormentas al enojarse, era por eso que el tridente lo ayudaba a "controlar" su cosmos. Julián era consciente de ello, pero no permitirá que un humano simple le humillara.

—Te has atrevido a robarle a un Dios —dijo—. Yo, Poseidón, te haré pagar esta osadía.

La tierra empezó a temblar, y el aroma salado del mar se empezó a sentir. El hombre retrocedió varios pasos, cayendo de culo. Los ojos de Julián se volvieron fríos y no mostraban piedad. Kanon temió que Poseidón hubiera despertado en aquel momento. De ser el caso, ni Sorrento ni él podrían detener la ira del dios.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y se preparó para atacar, sin embargo, al ver que el hombre le devolvió la bolsita blanca a Julián, éste mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y luego giró. Justo a tiempo, la tierra volvió a la normalidad y las nubes que estaban reuniéndose se disiparon.

Lo vio hablar con el hombre de la tiendita, que lucía una expresión de terror, y le entregó con precaución dos paquetes pequeños envueltos en una tela adornada con un lazo azul.

Julián los miró, alzando su brazo para que se acercaran. La sonrisa del niño estaba asustando a Kanon, además que el cambio súbito le parecía demasiado sospechoso.

—Julián…

—Esto es para ustedes —dijo, extendió los brazos. Sorrento fue el primero en salir del shock, aceptando con una pequeña sonrisa, seguido de Kanon, que con cierto recelo aceptó.

El resto de la tarde había pasado sin contratiempos, ni personas, sobre todo después de aquel "accidente".

Una vez más, Julián se había quedado dormido en brazos de Sorrento. "Esto se está volviendo una rutina" pensó al ver cómo el muchacho no permitía que lo cargara.

—Supongo que podemos hacer esto siempre —comentó, atrayendo la atención de Sorrento.

—No lo malinterpretes, el joven Julián volverá a ser adulto en cualquier momento… —anunció con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo que aún no buscamos todos los métodos… Tethys ya se encargó de avisar a Athena.

—Sabes que podía hacerlo yo… —Kanon entendió entonces, Sorrento no quería que se apartara de su lado.

—No es lo que piensas…

—¿Qué crees que pienso? —interrumpió con una sonrisa triunfante. Sorrento lo miró desafiante, esperando que terminara, pero Kanon no lo hizo.

—De todos modos, debo volver a mis deberes cuando lo acueste.

—¿No crees que te exiges demasiado?

—Soy un general marino, y además de la mano derecha de Julián Solo y el mismo Poseidón, no debo descansar.

Kanon soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo pensando que te exiges demasiado.

—Y yo vuelvo a decirte que es necesario.

Cuando llegaron al santuario marino, se sorprendieron por el silencioso lugar. Sólo los guardias estaban pasando por todo el lugar, hablando entre ellos, más al verlos se pusieron a realizar sus deberes.

Llegar al pilar principal no fue difícil. Julián no se despertó en todo el trayecto, por lo que aprovechó para tararear una suave canción. Sorprendiendo una vez más a Kanon.

Cuando llegó a la habitación del dios, recostó al muchacho y cobijo con los cobertores.

Kanon se quedó en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos mientras observaba con una sonrisa amplia a Sorrento.

—¿Sabes? Serias una gran mamá.

—Cállate —gruñó, se levantó y se acercó a Kanon—. Andando, el joven Julián podría despertar y te haré cargarlo paseando por todo el templo marino.

Kanon rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, como digas.

El muchacho intentó salir justo al mismo tiempo que Kanon, quedando atorados en el marco de la puerta. Pecho con pecho, incluso podía sentir la suave y tibia respiración del mayor. Sorrento frunció el ceño, pero se negaba a alzar la mirada, menos cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Sorrento.

El suave toque de los dedos de Kanon en su barbilla lo hizo alzar la mirada.

—No hagas nada estúpido.

—No haré nada que no quieras.

Y esa fue la sentencia de ambos. Kanon acercó su rostro al contrario, y el flautista creyó que era parte de una broma, una cruel. Pero Kanon no se separó, menos cuando sus labios ya no estaban rozando en una delicada caricia. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos para percatarse de lo que realmente sucedía. Kanon lo estaba besando.

Al separarse, no pudo evitar sentir el calor subir por todo su rostro. Salió corriendo a toda prisa sin mirar atrás, dejando a Kanon, que había esbozado una tierna sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sorrento regresó a la habitación de Poseidón para despertar al menor, se sorprendió al ver como Julián había vuelto a su tamaño y edad.

—Hola… —Julian no pudo terminar de hablar. Sorrento ya lo había abrazado—. ¿Sorrento?

—Me alegra verte de nuevo —enterró su rostro en el pecho de Julián y sonrió.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Vine de visita —interrumpió Kanon, la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su rostro le hizo recordar el beso de ayer.

—Me alegra verte Kanon —dijo Julián—. ¿Te quedarás?

—Por desgracia debo regresar, la señorita Athena me necesita —se acercó a los adolescentes y despeinó los cabellos celestes de Julián—. A la próxima los invitaré a comer.

—Por supuesto.

Kanon giró para ver a Sorrento que sólo desvió la mirada, el corazón de Sorrento latió con fuerza al sentir la mano de Kanon en su cabeza y dio una mirada de pánico a Julián que sólo esbozó una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—Adiós.

La despedida de Kanon le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, algo que Julián notó, sin embargo, Sorrento sabía que _era lo mejor._ Observó a Julián que ya era abrazado por el resto de los marinas y soltó un suspiro resignado. A su mente, el regalo del pequeño Julián llegó. Sus irises se perdieron en el regalo envuelto en aquella bolsita con lazo azul, y al abrirlo, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un pequeño dije con su nombre, y una pequeña nota de Julián.

 _"Espero que hayas disfrutado tu día con Kanon. Aunque no era lo que estaba planeando."_

Sorrento miró a Julián que al verlo esbozo una sonrisa divertida, y sólo negó con la cabeza.

A unos metros del lugar, Kanon descubría al mismo tiempo la bolsita, soltando una carcajada por la "travesura" de Julián. Sí. Definitivamente iba a invitarles a comer algún día.


End file.
